1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an injection apparatus for injecting at least two components to be brought into reaction with one another, the apparatus including a hollow injection needle that can be coupled to a plurality of syringe coupling connections corresponding in number to the number of components. The apparatus is preferably used for endoscopic purposes and is displaceable in a catheter with a grip member, whereby the syringe coupling connections are provided on the catheter in this case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such injection apparatus are particularly employed for injecting two-component fibrin adhesives, whereby fibrin or fibrinogen is to be brought into reaction with thrombin at such locations within the human body whereat bleeding must be stopped by closing blood vessels.
Such fibrin adhesive injection apparatus are commercially known and can be divided into two types. In the one type, the hollow injection needle is connected to a hose that discharges into the handle sections of a chamber into which the channels of the two syringe coupling connections in turn discharge. By actuating the two syringes, the two components of the fibrin adhesive are simultaneously introduced into the chamber and from the latter into the hose in which they should mix before they reach the hollow injection needle. On the one hand, a thorough blending of the two components is thereby not guaranteed; on the other hand, there is also the risk that the mixture of components will harden before reaching the hollow injection needle and thereby block the hose. In the other type of apparatus, two hollow injection needles are therefore employed that are bonded to one another side-by-side and are each respectively connected to the syringe coupling connections via a hose, whereby the two hoses proceed side-by-side in the catheter. A relatively large thickness of the composite needles in the directions of their diagonals which continue one another thereby derives, whereby the individual hollow needles have their side containing their tip arranged against one another, so that the aperture angle of the hollow needle arrangement is relatively large, this leading to an undesirably pronounced damage to the tissue. Moreover, a good blending of the two adhesive components is not guaranteed because the components emerge laterally side-by-side from the injection needles into the tissue to be treated and the axes of their discharge flows are at a relatively great distance from one another.